Borboletas
by Haalls
Summary: Confusion, mind wars and dilemma.


Borboletas. Era tudo o que Harry conseguia sentir em seu estômago. Estava sentado à mesa, supostamente teria que comer algo no café da manhã – que nessa manha parecia solitario sem os familiares sorrisos e olhares de uma certa garota à mesa da Corvinal -, porém só o simples pensamento de comer algo o deixava nauseado. Como iria contar para os amigos? Como iria encarar as reações provavelmente negativas de Ron e Hermione?

Havia se tornado uma rotina agradavel, encontra-la às margens do Lago Negro para ajuda-la com os deveres de casa ou ate mesmo so para passar um tempo com ela. Nao havia muito mais tempo que eles pudessem compartilhar juntos, entao faziam desses encontros diarios as melhores horas do dia.

Era completamente inexplicável como isso havia acontecido. Harry havia se apaixonado, de maneira incontrolável e inusitada e o pior - ou seria melhor? - por quem nunca achou que se apaixonaria. Por aquela que o apoiou quando todos diziam que ele era louco. Tão imprevisível e sonhadora, Luna havia tomado seu coração num piscar de olhos.

Eles estavam juntos a algum tempo agora e a cada dia que se passava, se tornava ainda mais difícil guardar a relação em segredo. Ron e Hermione começaram a se perguntar aonde Harry ia quando sumia por horas a fio. O que estivera fazendo quando voltava com os cabelos bagunçados e um sorriso bobo no rosto. A cada dia era ainda mais esgotante fugir deles, ter que usar a capa de invisibilidade para sair da sala comunal da Grifinoria sem que o bombardeassem com perguntas.

Meia hora mais tarde o garoto desistira de comer algo e andava nervosamente pela margem do lago esperando que Luna chegasse logo. O que pareceu muito tempo depois, tempo no qual Harry se distraíra com a lenta dança dos tentáculos da Lula Gigante que ali residia, longos cabelos loiros com um cheiro intoxicante caíram sobre seus ombros enquanto uma sorridente Luna o olhava de cabeça para baixo. Como sempre quando a via, um sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Harry, que logo foram pressionados contra os dela.

Ele a observou por um momento e quando seus olhos se encontraram, com uma expressao curiosa a garota deixou escapar quase que por acidente:

-Engraçado. Eu me pergunto como Albus Severus vai ter os olhos da mesma cor que os da sua mãe…

Completamente perdido, Harry nem se deu o trabalho de perguntar, sabendo que logo ela mesma se explicaria.

-Hoje, na aula de adivinhação, estávamos olhando as bolas de cristal, quando vi um garotinho, esperando na plataforma 9 ¾ o expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Ele claramente era seu filho, e nos estávamos juntos, então eu me pergunto: como é possivel que os olhos deles sejam tão verdes? Meus olhos são cinza... De qualquer maneira, seu filho vai ser lindo, assim como o pai. Aulas de Adivinhação me deixam um tanto fascinada… Olhar por uma coisa tão imprevisível e imitável como o futuro. Deixa as pessoas meio avoadas, confusas, acho que coisas assim abrem muito espaço pra interpretação. Você não acha?

-Olá você também. – Ele disse, meio que so por cumprimenta-la, meio que para cortar o assunto que o deixava meio envergonhado por algum motivo.

Luna deixara a mochila no chao e encontrava-se de pe pouco a frente de Harry, tocando a superficie do lago com um pe descalco. Harry nunca havia pensado sobre ter filhos, principalmente porque estava ocupado demais tentando descobrir como iria dizer para as pessoas que eles estavam namorando, mas tambem porque ele nao via como poderia formar uma familia em meio a tantas atribulacoes, em tempo de guerra.

Ambos haviam crescido sem uma familia bem estruturada e isso nao era algo que Harry iria querer para seus filhos. Logo, o assunto nunca prendera muito sua atencao. Mas agora, olhando para Luna parada à sua frente, nao pode deixar de pensar que seria mais do que perfeito criar uma familia com ela.

O garoto se pos de pe e passou os bracos envolta dela. Com esse ato, o sangue subiu à face de Luna, que se tornou levemente vermelha, o que a deixava ainda mais adorável.

Ao olhar para ela naquele momento, Harry sabia que não importavam as más reações, não importaria o que as pessoas poderiam pensar ou dizer. Simplesmente porque ela o faz feliz.

Borboletas. Eram tudo o que Harry podia ver naquele momento, lindas borboletas que circulavam Luna aonde quer que ela fosse. Ele sempre se perguntara se era apenas coincidência ou só mais uma coisa inexplicável sobre aquela com quem ele queria passar o resto da vida.


End file.
